Sans toi
by Potter's Feather
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand James décide de changer ? Comment Lily vit-elle ce changement ? Accompagnée de ses amies et des Maraudeurs, saura-t-elle s'avouer ses sentiments ?
1. Chapter 1

Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, était parsemé d'étoiles blanches et scintillantes tandis que l'air mordant et glacial attaquait ses joues, les rendant douloureuses. La neige tombait en gros flocons et tapissait le parc de Poudlard d'un grand manteau blanc, imprégnant le sol d'une blancheur immaculée. Il n'y avait que les traces de ses pas pour ternir le spectacle. Il voyait les hiboux s'envoler de la volière et partir à la chasse. Est-ce que Sneeze était parmi tous ces hiboux ou chouettes ? En tout cas il ne la vit pas dans la mêlée d'ailes qui avait lieu au-dessus de sa tête.

Soudainement, traversant le silence de la nuit, le bruit de pattes touchants le sol se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme chien noir trottinait dans le parc. L'air glacé se condensait devant son museau au rythme régulier de sa respiration et de sa course. Le chien vint jusqu'à la seule personne présente dans le parc. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait troublé ou même surpris de croiser quelqu'un dans un parc rarement fréquenté en cette période de l'année et à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant le chien tandis que ce dernier lui sautait dessus, toute langue et filet de bave dehors.

Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène, cette personne n'aurait pas compris pourquoi James Potter était dehors, alors que le couvre feu était dépassé depuis bien longtemps, le tout accompagné d'un chien. Le jeune homme se releva et ôta sa capuche, dévoilant un visage d'ange aux joues rosies. De longs cheveux en bataille et d'un noir de jais lui tombaient devant ses yeux noisettes encadrés d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Sa cape cachait son corps fin et musclé, sculpté par les séances intensives de Quidditch.  
Le chien avait posé sa patte sur le torse du jeune homme et avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux, chocolats, de James. Il sembla y avoir une communication entre les deux car James sortit de sous sa cape une deuxième cape et une écharpe qu'il tendit à l'animal. Le chien prit les affaires et fila se réfugier derrière un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard un autre jeune homme se dégagea de derrière le chêne, habillé de la cape et de l'écharpe. Il était d'une beauté et d'une prestance presque insultante. Ses traits étaient fins et nobles, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés étaient mi-longs et ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux du chien. Son corps était tout aussi musclé que celui de James quoique un peu plus grand et large d'épaules. Sirius Black était considéré, à l'instar de James, comme l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, l'école de magie. Il revint vers James d'une démarche décontractée et lui fit une accolade.

\- Ca change des léchouilles ! Railla James.

Sirius défit l'étreinte et rit de bon cœur avec son ami.

\- Je croyais que tu me préférais sous ma forme animagus ? Répliqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

\- On va dire que du moment où on t'enlève la parole, quelque soit la forme c'est déjà un progrès.

Le poing de Sirius vint percuter amicalement l'épaule de James. Ils se mirent à marcher tous les deux.

\- Peter ne pourra pas venir, il a été collé par McGonagall, déclara Sirius.

\- On lui avait dit de le faire ce devoir… Soupira James.

\- Bah, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, Remus attend. 

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le côté ouest du parc, là où le saule cogneur plongeait une partie du parc dans l'ombre. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point la nuit et le silence rendaient l'arbre plus menaçant qu'à l'accoutumée. James se pencha et ramassa une branche qui traînait pas loin et appuya sur le bouton caché qui se trouvait à la base de l'arbre et qui permettait de l'immobiliser, libérant ainsi l'accès au tunnel qu'il dissimulait. L'arbre cessa soudainement de s'agiter, James et Sirius en profitèrent pour se glisser dans le passage secret qui menait vers la cabane hurlante.

La cabane hurlante était la cachette que Dumbledore avait fournie à Remus Lupin pour qu'il puisse se transformer les nuits de pleine lune loin des yeux et des oreilles des élèves. Car oui, Remus Lupin était lycanthrope: à chaque pleine lune, il devenait un féroce loup-garou et devait donc se cacher pour que personne ne découvre son secret ou ne soit blessée. Ces transformations étaient extrêmement douloureuses et Remus se mordait régulièrement lui-même car il ne pouvait mordre personne d'autre. Ses absences régulières et ses blessures avaient intriguées ses trois amis avec qui il formait le groupe des Maraudeurs : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Inévitablement Sirius et James, étant très intelligents, avaient découvert la maladie de leur ami et, au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, ils avaient pris la décision avec leur autre ami Peter Pettigrow, de devenir des animagus, c'est-à-dire des êtres capables de prendre la forme d'un animal. Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou souffrait beaucoup moins en présence d'animaux et se montrait plus calme, permettant ainsi au jeunes gens de se ballader.

Ainsi donc, à chaque pleine lune ils rejoignaient Remus et passait la nuit avec lui, sortant dans le parc et l'explorant dans ses moindres recoins.

\- On ferait mieux de se transformer maintenant, suggéra James. Si Remus nous flaire sous notre forme humaine, il sera plus excité...

\- C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans ! J'avais peur que ce soit vide, se moqua Sirius en tapotant la tête de James d'un air condescendant.

James lui tira la langue en un geste puéril et ôta sa cape, suivit de Sirius.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'éloigner, je n'ai pas envie de t'encorner, prévint le jeune homme.

Sirius acquiesça et s'éloigna de quelques pas. En l'espace de quelques secondes James était devenu un cerf majestueux au pelage brun-roux et aux ramures gigantesques tandis que Sirius avait laissé place à l'énorme chien noir. Ils trottinèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout du passage où ils débouchèrent sur une trappe en bois que James n'eut aucun mal à poussé à l'aide de ses cornes imposantes.

Cela ne faisait que 3 ans qu'ils venaient rejoindre Remus à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante, mais le choc, en voyant les murs et les meubles, était toujours aussi violent. Bien sur, avant d'être devenu des Animagi, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'endroit où Remus se transformait, en 5 ans le jeune lycanthrope avait eu le temps de refaire la déco façon loup-garou fashion : les murs, autrefois recouverts d'une tapisserie bleue ancienne, étaient parsemés de traces de griffes profondes, la plupart des fenêtres étaient brisées, laissant entrer l'air glacial. Quant aux meubles, ils étaient presque tous démolis ou en piteux état, des lambris traînaient dans la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le sol et dans laquelle on voyait les traces de pas fraîches de Remus.

Un hurlement soudain résonna dans la tranquillité de la cabane. De toute évidence, Remus était à l'étage du dessus. Le cerf leva la tête, lança un coup d'œil au chien à côté de lui puis se dirigea vers les marches menant en haut et les escalada de ses quatre pattes, suivit du chien. Dans la première pièce sur la gauche, ils trouvèrent le loup-garou à genoux, se rongeant le bras en poussant de faible gémissement. Quand ce dernier sentit la présence des deux animaux il releva vivement la tête et un éclat passa dans ses prunelles. L'atmosphère se détendit soudainement tandis que le chien vint sautiller autour du loup-garou en poussant des jappements et en agitant frénétiquement la queue sous l'œil amusé du cerf. Après que le loup-garou eut reniflé ses deux amis, ils reprirent tous les 3 le même tunnel qu'à l'allée et se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc de Poudlard, seuls et libres.

Ils passèrent cette nuit comme toutes les autres : à explorer le parc et la forêt interdite qui était à sa bordure. Lorsque le soleil diffusa ses rayons matinaux, ils étaient déjà de retour dans la cabane hurlante, attendant que Remus reprenne son apparence humaine. Dès que ce fut fait, ils le recouvrirent d'une cape pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, après quoi ils soignèrent leurs blessures. Remus n'était pas spécialement agressif envers eux, mais dans leurs jeux il arrivait parfois que des coups de crocs ou de cornes soient donnés accidentellement.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient effacé toutes les traces de leurs passages et que Remus pouvait rester seul en attendant Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, ils sortirent de la cabane et regagnèrent le Hall du château. Ils montèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent net. En face d'eux se tenait une jeune fille rousse qui devait avoir leur âge. Ses yeux verts émeraude remarquèrent enfin les deux garçons, soudainement ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Lily Evans plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et toisa James et Sirius. C'était une jeune fille ravissante: ses cheveux ondulés d'un roux flamboyant descendaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses tâches de rousseurs accentuaient son teint de porcelaine qui lui confiait un faux air de fragilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu vois bien qu'on tricote là Evans ! Se moqua Sirius en essayant de passer mais Lily lui bloqua le chemin en pointant une baguette magique sous le menton du jeune homme.

\- Je devrais vous retirer des points et vous mettre en retenu, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Sirius eut un petit rire sardonique.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que cela allait nous faire peur ?

Lily ne sut quoi répondre. Tout bien réfléchi elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne savait pas quelle menace pouvait fonctionner sur les deux Maraudeurs les plus populaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en fixant le bras gauche de James.

Ce dernier suivit son regard et remarqua que sa chemise blanche laissait voir la trace de sang qui tâchait son épaule.

\- Oh ça ?! C'est rien, je me suis fait mordre par… un chat.

James vit clairement Sirius levé les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Il savait que son excuse ne tenait vraiment pas la route.

\- Potter, tu mens mal. Il faut que tu montres cette blessure à Pomfresh, déclara Lily.

\- NON ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en chœur.

Si l'infirmière voyait sa blessure, elle saurait immédiatement qu'elle avait été causée par Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou et elle se demanderait comment James avait pu être blessé de la sorte et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas été contaminé par la morsure. Seuls les animaux résistaient à la morsure d'un loup-garou.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez vous deux ? Demanda la jolie rouquine d'un air suspicieux en plissant les yeux.

\- On ne te l'a pas dit ? On tricotait.

\- Très drôle Black. Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Remus ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Sirius perdit son sourire tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus livide.

\- Comment ça ? Répliqua James d'une voix blanche, feignant l'innocence.

Lily soupira et s'adossa au mur derrière elle.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je sais que c'est un loup-garou et je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas bêtes… Enfin pas totalement, et que vous aussi vous saviez.

James et Sirius étaient surpris par cette annonce : Lily savait pour Remus et elle n'avait visiblement rien dit à personne.

\- Je me suis fait mordre, déclara calmement James en fixant Lily dans les yeux.

Cette dernière eut une expression terrifiée sur le visage et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

\- Je…Mais, tu vas…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien Evans, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit James en offrant à Lily un grand sourire.

Cette dernière fut surprise par le sourire heureux et sincère du jeune homme. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre ans que James harcelait la jeune fille pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, et cela faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'elle refusait et qu'elle lui collait une baffe comme unique réponse. Pourtant, en quatre ans, James n'avait pas cessé, rendant de jours en jours Lily plus colérique.

\- Comment ça il ne t'arrivera rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde a ses secrets Evans, moi y compris, dit-il en souriant.

Lily médita ces paroles puis fixa les deux adolescents en face d'elle.

\- Je m'en voudrais de vous mettre en retenue à deux jours des vacances…

\- Tu mens aussi mal que James, Evans, s'esclaffa Sirius.

Les joues de Lily rosirent, prenant une teinte tout à fait charmante aux yeux de James.

\- Bref, retournez dans la salle commune, et vite.

Sirius fila comme une flèche, trop heureux d'avoir enfin échappé à Lily Evans, la chasseuse de fauteur de troubles. James lui s'attarda plus, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans l'océan d'émeraude de ceux de Lily.

\- Au fait Evans, ça ne te dirais pas de sortir ave moi ? Demanda James en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en arborant un sourire séducteur.  
\- Potter, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Si seulement tu pouvais te rentrer cela dans le crane...

\- T'es folle de moi, tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout, insista James.

\- Bien sur Potter, je vais sortir avec toi et après ? Tu vas tirer ton coup, aller t'en vanter devant tes potes, me faire souffrir et me quitter comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres. Non merci, mais ça ne m'interesse pas Potter.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant James seul et livré à ses interrogations.

C'est donc en silence que James rejoignit Sirius, qui l'avait attendu, au 7eme étage. en arrivant près de son ami, James mit ses préoccupations de côté pour sourire à Sirius.

\- Pas de problème avec Rusard ? Demanda le jeune Black.

\- Non, j'ai regardé la carte, déclara James en agitant un morceau de parchemin sous les yeux de Sirius.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on la consulte avant de revenir de la cabane hurlante, soupira Sirius.

James acquiesça et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau du fond du couloir qui représentait une grosse vieille dame vêtue d'une robe rose. Ce tableau marquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle aux jeunes hommes d'un air suspicieux.

\- Eh bien en fait, mon ami Sirius que vous voyez-là est somnambule. C'est avec effroi que je l'ai vu se lever il y a tout juste une petite heure et sortir du dortoir. Alors je me suis dit « Mon dieu ! Mais s'il sort il va enfreindre le règlement ! » et je n'ai pas hésité, je l'ai suivit, dans l'unique et très respectueux but de le ramener ici avant qu'il n'ait des ennuis.

\- Je suis un très vilain garçon, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil aguicheur envers le tableau.

\- Vil chenapan, ça ira pour cette fois, donnez-moi juste le mot de passe, sourit la Grosse Dame.

\- Mandragore.

Le portrait laissa apparaître un trou dans le mur dans lequel se glissèrent James et Sirius.

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher encore longtemps le coup des clins d'œil et tout ? Demanda James en pouffant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait plus, ça fait 7 ans que ça marche, Dit Sirius avant d'éclater de rire avec James.

Le endemain matin les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et la plupart des élèves retournaient dans leur famille pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. James et Sirius allaient tous deux au manoir Potter, Remus quant à lui allait voir sa mère dans le nord de l'écosse tandis que Peter allait à la réunion de famille annuelle qu'organisait ses parents. C'est donc avec leur valise que les 4 Maraudeurs prirent les diligences qui les mèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivés à la gare, ils durent se battre avec les autres élèves afin de trouver un compartiment de libre. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas et se résignèrent à en trouver un à partager. Sirius passa la tête dans un compartiment.

\- Salut, on peut s'installer là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il en est hors de qu...

\- Bien sur ! Fit une autre voix.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et 3 filles apparurent, accompagnées d'un homme. ils étaient assis sur une des deux banquettes. Lily était l'une des occupantes et James devina que c'était elle qui allait s'opposer farouchement à ce qu'ils s'installent à leurs côtés. Ses deux amies étaient également jolies: Alice Smith était une petite brune aux courbes généreuses avec des yeux bleu étincellants de malice et un sourire éblouissant. Elle était en couple avec le seul homme du compartiment: Franck Londubat. C'était un Serdaigle de taille moyenne, blond aux yeux marrons et fou amoureux d'Alice. La deuxième fille se prénommait Mary McDonald. C'était une blonde à la silhouette gracieuse et élancée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçants et semblaient analyser continuellement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle éprouvait secrètement des sentiments pour Sirius.

\- Salut les gars, fit Franck avant de serrer la main des garçons.

\- Ca va Franck ? Demanda James en s'installant sur la banquette de libre après avoir mis sa malle dans le filet prévu à cet effet.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- C'est les vacances, ça ne peut qu'aller, répliqua James en souriant.

Les autres Maraudeurs s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler entre eux de Quidditch, et Franck se joignit bien vite à la conversation à la grande consternation d'Alice.

Lily quant à elle regardait James d'un oeil suspicieux. D'habitude il ne lui fallait guère plus de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la mette en rogne et là, rien. Même pas un bonjour.

" Il doit être véxé par rapport à hier c'est tout. Au retour des vacances il viendra encore me faire chier." Pensa la jeune fille en décidant de ne plus accorder d'attention au jeune garçon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le train arriva, Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant que les autres prenaient leurs malles, elle se demandait ce qui clochait avec son camarade masculin et capitaine de Quidditch. C'est à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole durant le voyage et il l'avait encore moins regardé. Ce qui énervait le plus Lily ce n'était pas le changement chez James mais plutôt le fait que cela la perturbait sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Elle essaya de prendre sa malle mais cette dernière était bloquée dans le filet et Lily fulminait en tirant dessus. Une main lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Besoin d'aide Evans ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter, grogna Lily en continuant à tirer sur sa malle.

James haussa les épaules et marmonna un simple "salut" avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

" Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il Evans ?! Il aurait au moins pu avoir la politesse de me souhaiter de bonnes vacances !" Pensa la jolie rouquine.

Des élèves se bousculaient pour sortir sur le quai et retrouver leurs parents. Les hiboux, chouettes et autres animauxx de commpagnie poussaient des cris stridents, perturbés par le bruit de la foule.

\- Lily qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda la voix de Mary depuis le couloir.

\- J'arrive pas à récuperer ma malle ! Se plaignit la jeune fille, les joues de la même teinte que ses cheveux.

\- T'es une sorcière ou non Lily ? Railla Alice. Utilise ta baguette !

Lily sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers sa malle sur laquelle elle jeta un sort de lévitation qui lui permit de la récupérer. Elle sortit sur le quai où ses amies l'avaient attendu. Alice la regardait d'un air malicieux tandis que Mary avait une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lily.

\- T'as l'air... chamboulée Liloute, répondit la jeune fille.

\- N'importe quoi, je vais très bien, assura Lily en grognant.

Alice haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire et lança un coup oeil entendu à Mary.

Lily se retourna vers la barrière qui faisait le lien entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Elle vit James et Sirius dire au revoir à Remus et Peter avant de se diriger vers un couple. La femme serra un moment James dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front avant de prendre Sirius à son tour contre elle. C'était une belle femme aux longs cheveux châtains et au corps gracieux. L'homme se contenta d'une accolade rapide aux deux adolescents. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James: la même carrure athlétique et les même cheveux noirs en bataille. C'était surement ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Lily ? Demanda Alice en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune fille.

\- Rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Lily. Et ôtes moi ce sourire de ton visage...

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ma petite Liloute ! Fanfaronna Alice.

"Eh bien aide-moi dans ce cas car moi je ne comprend absolument rien." Pensa Lily.

\- Bien sur Al', soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous laisse là les filles, vos parents vous attendent surement de ce côté là.

\- Oui, affirma Mary. Bonnes vacances Lily, et ne pense pas trop à Potter !

\- Parfaitement, ajouta Alice. Bonnes vacances !

\- C'est incroyable le genre de bêtises que vous pouvez débiter, grogna Lily. Bonnes vacances les filles !

Elle les serra brièvement contre elle puis se tourna vers l'arcade pour la franchir et se retrouver du côté moldu.

La foule de ce côté-ci était bien plus dense que du côté sorcier. Les gens rentraient du travail, se bousculant entre eux, courant hors de la gare pour essayer d'avoir un taxi.

Elle scruta la vague humaine face à elle à la recherche de ses parents. Elle les repéra près de la boulangerie à côté de l'entrée. Sa mère, une rousse aux yeux bleus se rongeait les ongles en scrutant elle aussi la foule. Lorsqu'elle repéra sa fille, elle se précipita vers elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux et la serra fort contre elle. Son père, un homme a la carrure imposante avec des cheveux blonds coupés court et des yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa fille, les rejoignit et étreignit également sa fille contre lui.

\- Tu nous a manqué chérie, fit son père en souriant et en prenant la malle de Lily.

\- Vous aussi papa, maman, répondit Lily en serrant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

\- Ton début d'année s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Oui, les cours se passent très bien, j'ai pas à me plaindre, assura Lily.

\- Et avec les garçons ?

\- John ! Gronda la mère de Lily.

\- Quoi ?! Se défendit le père de Lily. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma fille non ? Déjà que j'ai fait un effort pour Pétunia...

L'humeur de Lily s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'elle pensa à sa soeur aînée. Leur relation s'était considérablement détériorée depuis l'entrée de Lily à Poudlard: Pétunia ne cessait de l'insulter de monstre et d'anormale. Lily faisait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas mais elle souffrait de ces tensions avec sa soeur.

Pendant que Lily rentrait chez elle en voiture accompagnée de ses parents et ruminant sa mauvaise humeur, James Potter déposait sa malle sur son lit après avoir fait un transplannage d'escorte avec sa mère, son père et Sirius. Sa chambre étit de grande taille, un lit double trônait au milieu, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et la piscine. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait engueuler avec Sirius pour avoir sauter de la fenêtre à la piscine. Une grande armoire murale prenait tout le mur de gauche et contre celui de droite se dressait un petit bureau. Sur le mur au dessus de celui-ci était accrochés des dizaines de photos représentant James et le reste des Maraudeurs, des photos de famille avec ses parents et il y avait même une photo de Lily, accrochée au centre.

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre et Sirius apparut dans l'embrassure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Cornedrue ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux en fixant son ami.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pas à moi James, souffla Sirius en venantt s'asseoir aux côtés de James. Tu as à peine parler à Evans et tu ne lui a même pas demander de sortir avec toi... Je crois bien que ça faisait 4 ans qu'on avait pas fait un voyage sans qu'elle ne te gifle.

\- Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails Patmol, ronchonna le jeune homme. Je ne vois pas où est le mal, c'est tant mieux si elle ne m'a pas giflé non ?

Sirius fixa longuement son ami avant de sourire.

\- Je t'avouerai que je préfère quand il y a plus d'action, plaisanta Sirius. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, si soudainement, tu ne la harcèle plus...

James inspira profondément avant d'expirer en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ca ne mène à rien, je crois que je l'ai enfin compris...

\- Tu abandonnes ?! S'exclama Sirius, choqué.

\- Non ! Je dis juste que je ne vais plus harceler Lily. Je vais arrêter de réagir bêtement quand elle est dans les parages et essayer de lui montrer qui je suis vraiment...

\- Donc tu l'aimes toujours, constata Sirius.

\- Oui, répondit James avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Ah la la, je ne te comprendrais jamais Cornedrue, se moqua Sirius. Vous êtes tellement différents... Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Ok c'est une jolie fille mais ça ne fait pas tout...

\- Je rêve ou Sirius Black vient de dire que le physique ne faisait pas tout chez une femme ? Railla James tandis que Sirius lui tirait puérillement la langue.

James lui envoya son oreiller dans le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, quand je la vois je me sens bien, comme si je n'avais plus aucun problème. Tout converge vers elle... J'aime l'observer quand elle fait ses devoirs, la voir se concentrer en se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'elle ne trouve pas sa réponse et ce sourire vainqueur qu'elle a quand elle trouve enfin... Cette manie qu'elle a de replacer sa mèche derrière son oreille ou de se passer la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et ce n'est pas en l'harcelant que j'y arriverais...

\- Magnifique discours Cornedrue, niais et mignon ! Fit Sirius en souriant. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive !

\- Merci Sirius.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Evans à la rentrée, ajouta Sirius. Elle s'en plaignait souvent mais je te parie que le fait de n'avoir reçu aucune lettre de toi ça va lui faire bizarre.

James fit un sourire à son ami. Il espérait au moins réussir à devenir ami avec Lily avant la fin de ses études...


End file.
